


Talk To Me (Edward Kenway/OC)

by captainsoran



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsoran/pseuds/captainsoran
Summary: A story I made using the prompt "Talk to me" with our lovely Edward Kenway and literally my dumbass. What can I say, I'm a simp for that man. Some of the story probably goes a bit faster than I'd want but bro it's 4:39 AM, I can't be bothered. Also I have a problem with my writing, idk something feels off
Relationships: Edward Kenway & Original Character(s), Edward Kenway/Original Female Character(s)





	Talk To Me (Edward Kenway/OC)

_"Talk to me!"_

Edward grinned at her begs for him to stop ignoring her.

"For hells sake Edward, it's been over 20 minutes, this is childish. Not like I'd expect less from you."

"OI-" He'd slipped up.

Their childlike banter began to irritate the famous pirate that they had seemingly forgotten for his existence.

"That's enough shite from you two, you pissin' me off." Thatch or more commonly known as Blackbeard, knocked the two from their nuisance.

"Come on Thatch, she's the bloody one who knocked 'me rum out my hands."

Luna began roaring with laughter next to him and slammed her hand on the table.

"You're the one that's gullible enough to think I was on the side I tapped your shoulder!"

"Alright, I'm leaving, you two are bloody impossible."

Thatch lifted himself from his seat, only to be encouraged to leave even more by the cackles that erupted from the two younger pirates.

**_~_** _**TIME SKIP ~**_

It was far into the night by the time Edward and Luna decided to go back to their quarters.

Wobblily footsteps, slurred shanties and intelligible tales is what could be heard by those who remained awake aboard _The Jackdaw_.

Edward supported his drunken friend back to his ship after a long night of drinking.

He was a heavy weight, her not so much so this had become a regular occurrence and he didn't seem to mind.

Adé noticed his Captain, portside of the ship, on the docks, walking towards _The Jackdaw._

He gave a breathy laugh at Lunas, who he considered a sister, drunken state.

"Just pick her up."

"As if I haven't thought of that, Adé. 'Er pride is a stubborn son of a bitch."

After the struggle of getting Luna aboard and into bed, Edward sighed.

He cared for her and as tiring these moments are, they're ones he treasures.

"Edward.." The slurred word came from behind him.

He turned to face her, looking up from the maps that scattered his desk.

"Yes, lass?"

"Goodnight..."

"Goodnight."

_**~ TIME SKIP ~** _

Thudding could be heard when she awoke, was that the crew or her hangover?

She began gaining her senses as she sat up. The shouts and yelling of commands filled her ears.

_'This can't be any good.'_

Cannon fire was the thing that jolted her into action.

Franticly throwing on her boots, sheathing her rapier and loading her flintlock and putting in its holster. 

Slamming open the cabin doors, letting them slam against the wood, swinging closed again.

"LASS, GO BACK INSIDE!" 

"ARE YOU MAD, EDWARD?" She screamed back at him, only just hearing him scream for the crew to brace.

She jumped back to feet, stumbling from the unknown attacking ship coming close enough to graze up against _The Jackdaw._

Narrowly missing an airborne hook, she unsheathed her sword, ready to defend the ship that had quickly became a second home.

The calm muttering of words from the boarding crew, crawled up starboard making a chill go up Luna's spine.

She still had no idea who the attacking ship belonged to though, her hangover threatening her concentration. 

Lunas blood ran cold as she realized who the opposing Captain was, though.

_'Robert fucking Maynard.'_

That dog had been relentlessly tracking Thatch, the only reason Thatch caught wind of this is because of some drunken idiot speaking of it.

Why he was boarding just didn't add up.

The condescending look on his face said enough to know he wasn't here to simply take down some 'filthy' pirates.

The crew surrounded Maynard's as they stood aboard _The Jackdaw._

Luna had already gained composure as she joined Edward and Adé to address Maynard.

The Brit _almost_ laughed in distaste for the disheveled appearance of Edwards crew but only a disgusted scoff came from him.

The crew parted for Luna, Edward and Adé as they approached him.

"My name is Robert Maynard of the British Royal Navy, lieutenant of--"

"Yeah and I'm King James II, mate, what do you want?" Maynard's crew tensed.

The sarcasm was oozing from _The Jackdaw's_ Captain, everyone could feel it.

"I'm in the need of a piece of... information.." Maynard spoke slowly, as if speaking to children.

Luna fought back the snarky remark that crawled up her throat.

"Well, spit it out lad, I don't know what bloody information you're after if you don't say." Edward spat.

The atmosphere was too tense for Lunas liking, for anyone's liking.

Maynard's expression contorted to an offended one.

_'What did he expect waltzing aboard as if he owns the bloody place?'_

"Only to know the location of the, oh-so-infamous, Blackbeard. He has a bounty upon his head, you see."

_'Does he really not know we're close allies, friends even, with the man?'_

Luna clenched her blade tighter as the thought raked through her brain and Edward had thought the same as her.

The annoyance that radiated from both parties couldn't be good.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Maynard, lad, but I couldn't have a clue."

He'd had enough of this pitiful show,

"So, you weren't seen speaking with him only a few days ago?"

"If making a few business deals is against the law, call me a dead man."

He exhaled sharply, swinging his head towards _The Jackdaws_ Captain and turned to leave to his own ship.

Maynard's crew drew their swords and guns.

"What _is_ this?!"

Luna barked at him, he whipped around on his heels and raised an eyebrow as if he hadn't noticed her before.

"So, the famous Edward Kenway has a _woman_ aboard his ship?"

Edward was about to speak, taking a step forwards only to be cut off and stopped an arm.

"Aye, he do, got a problem wit' it, you scoundrel?" The venom evident in her voice.

"Lass, you're runnin' a dangerous game." Edward hissed at her.

"Indeed she is." Maynard spat, gaze not leaving Lunas.

"Deal with these pests."

That was all that needed to be said for swords to start clashing.

Pulling her Flintlock from it's holster,

_**BANG!** _

Charging forwards at Maynard, slamming her sword down on his, she stared him down.

Luna gave his bastard all she had, all her pent up rage finally being cut loose.

Adrenaline and the smell of gunpower blurred any moment she might remember later.

She managed to land a hit on him, the taste of metallic is all he could taste.

_'Focus, you fool.'_ He cussed

It was too late for him gain and focus again.

His knees hit the deck, defeat grabbing at his heart and the clang of his sword dropping.

His head is yanked upwards, her fingers digging into his scalp, bitterness and resentment clung to her features.

She almost thought the ringing of sword around them disappeared, only to hear her name being called.

_"LUNA!"_

Her gaze leaving her enemy for even that brief second was a mistake.

The pain on his scalp, relieved.

The dull thud and gasp for air confirmed in his head, he'd successfully freed himself.

She glanced up at Maynard and watched is eyes fix on something.

_His sword_

Composing herself, as much as she could, she tried scrambled to her feet, only to fall once more.

She cursed under her breath, she wasn't much for religion but she whispered a prayer to any God that would listen.

He loomed over her figure,

She panicked under his.

He lifted his sword up, ready to end this. She looked directly at him, starring death right in the face.

Blackbeard would have done the same thing, had he been in her situation, going down fearlessly, then God forbid, so would she.

_She'd miss Edward_

_She'd miss Thatch_

_She'd miss Adé_

_She'd miss Mary_

But death never seemed to greet her.

The sound of a thump in front of her made her open her eyes.

Maynard's horrified expression and his lowered sword is what she saw first but looking down, the scene at her feet would haunt her for as long as she lived.

Edwards limp body was draped over the deck, hand tightly over his stomach, the red seeping through his fingers.

He looked up at her weakly.

She'd never felt such rage, fury,

such _pain_ in her entire life.

All she saw was red.

The next thing she knew, Maynard was begging for mercy at her feet, she didn't show a single drop of remorse.

Realization dawning on her, she drops the sword with a clang, spinning around.

Luna skidded to her knees next to Edward.

She brought her hands to his face, turning his face to hers.

"Please..."

"And I thought I pissed you off the most." He laughed through a cough.

She hushed him.

"Keep your eyes open, Edward..."

She begged him to stay awake, tears stinging her eyes.

He held her face, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"I'll be fine, lass.."

His hand began to slip, along with the little life that stayed with him.

"Edward, please don't go! I FUCKING LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"

_Desperation_

She gripped his hand trying to keep it from falling to the cold floor.

Dropping her head to his chest, she doubled over in pain.

Her cries and pleas striking through the crew, _The Jackdaws_ or not.

"I love you too, Luna.." His eyes drooping closed.

She lifted her head, as her heart _felt_ as if it stopped,

his _did_ forever.

_"NO EDWARD, PLEASE!_

**_TALK TO ME"_ **


End file.
